New World
by Brambleeyes
Summary: Firepaw life is miserable at best. ruled by an oppresive regime and a cruel tryant, she now yearns to leave this harash life and start another. with the help of a mysterious cat, she may be able to find the life she wants
1. Part 1: Oppression

Chapter 1

Firepaw awoke. Sunlight was already streaming into the apprentices den. Oh no she thought its already light out, I better get going. The other apprentices had already left but she figured if she quietly slipped out, Darkclaw wouldn't notice. When she exited the den, she could see most of the cats in the clan were already up and moving. She looked around good she thought Darkclaw must be out. So she hurried of to the exit of the camp that happened to be a hollowed out wooden log. She slipped through and battled through the brush. Once out into the snow forest, she looked up to see it was still early out. Ok I can relax now she thought it isn't sun high yet, so she should have plenty of time to catch prey. She just hoped there would be prey out during this time of the season. It was long and arduous but she evenly caught the required amount of prey. Five of any kind. She looked up to see that it was almost sun high. She better hurry in time for inspection. She grabbed her three mouse, sparrow, and vole in her teeth and put them in a highwalkers cloth. She then made it into a bundle, grabbed it by her teeth and hurried back to camp. When she entered, all the other apprentices were beginning to line up for inspection. She sighed a breath of relief that was close she thought. "Firepaw!" she turned to see a small gray tom running to her "Pebblepaw" she said, "what's the matter?" "Do you have any extra prey?" he said in a anxious voice "you mean you didn't get enough?" she asked "no!" he replied, desperation in his voice "I couldn't find any in time and I hoped the others had any extra but they gave me the same answer! Please, please I need it! If Darkclaw caught-" however he was interrupted by a loud yowl. Inspection time. "Oh no" said Pebblepaw "oh no oh no oh no" Firepaw got in line. She couldn't bare to see Pebblepaw like this. Then a huge black cat came striding over to them, his piercing green eyes scanning them. The apprentices dropped their bundles. Slowly the huge black cat looked at their catch, one by one. He then came to Firepaw, nodded his head, then he came to Pebblepaw. His whiskers twitched "Pebblepaw, you haven't brought in the required amount" "I I'm sorry Darkclaw" he stammered "this is the third time this moon you have failed to bring in the required amount" "I know and I'm sorry!" Pebblepaw was now hysterical "please, give me one more chance, I promise I'll do better! Please!" Darkclaw looked at him coldly "you said that the last time you came with a low amount" Pebblepaw seemed to be on the verge of insanity "I'm afraid you have failed Treeclan one to many times already" "wait please! I can do better!" Pebblepaw shrieked "take him to the Clearing" Firepaw felt her heart shatter "no, no, no no no no please not the Clearing, I swear I'll do better" two huge toms grabbed him by the scruff and began to drag him to a gab in the camps tree-line protection "no please! I swear I'll do better!" Firepaw just couldn't watch. Even the smallest kit new about the Clearing. The name alone could make you shiver. Because, any cat then was sent to the Clearing...never came back.

Chapter 2

it hadn't always been like this. There was once a time when the three clans, Treeclan, Mountainclan, and Lakeclan all lived in peace. But then, everything changes once The Clan took over. A family of three cats, they were power-hungry, blinded by lust, and felt their leaders were doing a poor job at leading their clans. So they plotted, together in secret, for moons on how they would come to power.  
In a single night, they snuck into their leaders den and killed them in there sleep. A fatal blow that even nine lives couldn't save. Then everything changed.  
A new rule began, one were all three clans be united as one, each one ruled by one of the three powers. And each ruled with an iron paw. As soon as a kit was born, they were immediately put into training. They were taught the Code and the motto of The Clan "the weak must perish for the strong to survive" when a kit reached six moons old, they were sent into apprenticship. They weren't assigned mentors; all the warriors were there mentors. Apprentices main job was to supply prey for the clan, each at a required amount. When the snow fell on the lands, five pieces of prey. When the leaves sprouted and the air warmed, ten pieces of prey. An apprentice was given only a limited amount of warnings. If they get to many, they were taken to the Clearing. After eight moons of training, they were then made warriors. It was then there responsibility to protect their clan...at any cost. There were no elders or medicine cats. If a warrior reached an age when they couldn't serve their clan they were taken to the Clearing. As for medicine cats "a cat is responsible for his own wounds" so there were no need of medicine cats. The leaders and deputies were always sibling, each a descendant of the original Clan. It is required for a leader to have at least two kits in there lifetime. One would become leader, the other the deputy. Since leaders and deputies never took part in battle (they let there warriors do there work), they usually always lived out there life. Only leaders and deputies could live to old age. Once they died, there kits would take over and then the cycle repeats itself. That is how it has been since that fateful night and as far as Firepaw could see, that was how it would remain. Sometimes she laid awake at night, thinking about that one day when it would be her time to be taken to the Clearing.

Chapter 3

tonight was the night of the Council. The three leaders and deputy's were to meet and discuss their current affairs. Firepaw was padding along with her clan mates to the Spire, the sight were the council gathered. "Hello Firepaw" a muscular tabby padded up to the orange she-cat "hello Stripepelt" "how's my favorite apprentice doing?" "Not so well after..." "Pebblepaw" he finished. She nodded "I'm sorry for your brother" he continued "its not your fault" she said, "He just couldn't make the requirement. It should have given him extra prey; at least it would have gotten of with a beating. Instead, my cowardice got him sent to the Clearing" "don't be so hard on yourself" he said "did he know he'd been slacking on his duties?" "No, he didn't" she said "then you couldn't have known, things like this just happen" "it wouldn't happen if They were in charge" "shh!" he hushed her "if Shadestar heard you-" "it know" Firepaw said "it know" they then climbed up a slope and arrived at the Spire. The Spire was a huge, pointed, solitary rock located in the middle of a large clearing. Already Mountainclan and Lakeclan had arrived. The warriors took their places and their leader Shadestar padded to the rock. Shadestar was the biggest cat you would ever meet, his fur was the blackest of nights and his eyes were an unnatural icy blue. The Spire had small cleft located at it base and it was here the leaders and deputies gathered. A yowl rang out. The Council was to begin "Oakstar, my brother" said Shadestar in a sinister voice "it is good to see you again" "as am it" said a large brown cat "and Boulderstar, it is good to see you to" "as am it brother" replied a stone colored tom "how are things in Mountainclan?" asked Shadestar "things are well brother" Boulderstar replied "we have made three of our apprentices warriors and one of our queens have given birth" "very nice" said Oakstar "and what of you my brother?" said Shadestar "unfortunately, we had to rid of two of our warriors. Old age, you understand" "naturally" said Boulderstar "and what of you Shadestar?" "We to had to let one of our apprentices go" he replied "but other then that, Treeclan flourishes" the Council went on like they're for a while until it was disbanded. As Treeclan began there trek back to the camp, Firepaw saw Stripepelt was lagging behind. She dropped back to him "are you okay?" she asked, "Ya I'm fine," he said, "Just these bones aren't what they used to be" he smiled and headed up to the front. This caused Firepaw to worry. Stripepelt was like the father she never had, he had always looked after her and she knew very well he was the most senior of the warriors. Though still as fierce as a young warrior, she knew it wouldn't be long before his weariness would interfere with his duties. And it wouldn't be long before he shares the same fate as Pebblepaw.

Chapter 4

Firepaw was out hunting the next morning. She had already got herself a mouse and thrush and it would be a while before sun-high and inspection. She decided to venture further out into the territory until she arrived at a small stream. She was very thirsty, so she started lapping at the cool waters. When she was full, she lifted her head. Another cat was standing next to her, a tortoiseshell cat with a sweet scent. Caught by surprise, she turned but there was no cat there. Who was that? She thought. Maybe it was just her imagination. She shrugged it of and picked up her bundle. She arrived back at the camp, her requirement met. She had time to spare, so she headed over to Stripepelt who was talking to Lightwing and Ambereye. "Hello Firepaw" said Ambereye "already done with hunting?" "Yes" she said sitting down "I'm sorry about Pebblepaw" Ambereye continued "thank you" she replied "you've been training for seven moons now right?" asked Lightwing "its only a matter of time until you become a warrior. Then you wont have that constant threat of the Clearing over your head" "Lightwing!" Ambereye said. Firepaw just shrugged it of "you better get going," said Stripepelt "it's nearly sun high". She got into line with the other apprentices with her catch. Next to her stood Granitepaw. He was very jittery; Firepaw looked down and saw he didn't have enough prey. She instantly flashed back to Pebblepaw. Granitepaw was so young, barley into his first moon of apprenticeship. He didn't deserve to be punished. Darkclaw was still looking at Heatherpaw, who was right next to Granitepaw. While he wasn't looking, she passed one of her mice onto Granitepaw's pile. When Darkclaw then inspected him, he nodded and went to her. His whiskers twitched "Firepaw. It isn't like you to not meet the requirement" "I'm sorry Darkclaw" she said evenly "it wont happen again" "I'm sure you won't" he said "but still you have to be punished. Treelimb, Mousepelt" two huge toms came forward. The same ones who took Pebblepaw away "you know what to do" Darkclaw said. They then grabbed Firepaw by her scruff and began to drag her out of the camp. She saw Granitepaw looking at her, he then mouthed to her "thank you".

FIrepaw dragged herself back into the camp. Clumps of fur were missing from her pelt, scratches raked her side, her ear was torn, and her nose was bleeding badly. Stripepelt came up to her "are you all right? What happened? I thought you had enough prey" "I gave one up to Granitepaw" she replied "he's still to young to get that kind of punishment" Stripepelt looked at her "what you did was good intention but-" "but what?" she snapped "that it should look out for myself? What now you support the Clan?" "I never said," he said "its just that you shouldn't take the blame for another cats actions" Firepaw didn't even respond, "those cuts look serious" he continued "do you need any help?" "Oh now you want to help another cat?" snapped Firepaw. She just stalked of to the apprentice den without even looked back at Stripepelt. Once inside, she began to lick her wounds. A small bush of dock grew in den. She bite of a few stalks, mashed it in her teeth, and applied the stinging juice to her. Did she do the right thing? Taking the blame for Granitepaw? After all her wounds were treated she curled into a ball. Prey requirement, strict laws, oppressive leaders...this was no life she thought. I got to get out of here she thought. But she knew well that there was no place for her to go and if she did try to escape and got caught, it would be a sentence to the Clearing. If anyone cans here me she thought help us.

Chapter 5

it had been a few days since Firepaw's punishment. Her wounds were healing nicely, no infection, and Granitepaw was able to get his requirement the next few days. Firepaw awoke again and headed out to hunt. When she exited the camp, she was smelled a sweet scent. It was very familiar. She looked over and saw through the bush the same cat she saw by the river "hey! You!" then the cat disappeared "wait, don't run! I want to talk with you!" she leaped over the brush and landed right on top of Flowertail. "H-hey! Get of me!" the she-cat hauled Firepaw off her "I'm sorry Flowertail" said Firepaw. Flowertail got up and began to lick her rumpled fur "did you happen to see that cat go anywhere?" "What cat?" she asked "that tortoiseshell cat, with the sweet smell" Flowertail looked at her "uh, I didn't see any cat...until you jumped on me" "again, I'm sorry," said Firepaw. Flowertail just shrugged "well, you better get going. Don't want to be caught again without enough prey" then the warrior slipped through the bush. Who was the cat? Thought Firepaw and why was it she could only see her? For the rest of the morning, she hunted for prey. A few inches of snow had fallen and it was tough finding prey. It was close to sun high and she still only had three pieces of prey. Come on she thought not today. Then the same sweet scent crossed her nose. She looked up and saw the same cat again. "Wait!" she said and once again the cat took off. Firepaw took chase, following the cat's scent. She took the apprentice on a twisting path through the woods leading her all the way to the Lakeclan border. She then burst out of the woods and the large sparkling lake stood before her. And the she cat was waiting for her by the lake. Firepaw slowly padded forward "who are you?" she asked, "why are you following me?" the cat pushed something towards her. She looked down and saw it was two dead mouse's "oh uh, thanks" she said in a awkward voice. She took the mice and put them in her highwalker cloth. "Firepaw" spoke the tortoiseshell "you don't know me but for some time, I've been watching you" Firepaw still looked at her "who are you?" the tortoiseshell looked at her with kind eyes "my name is Spottedleaf and I am a member of Starclan. I have come to help you"

Chapter 6

at first, Firepaw thought she had heard her wrong. Starclan? She had never heard that clan before. "I'm sorry," said Spottedleaf "I almost forgot, you don't know about Starclan" Firepaw kept looking at her. Spottedleaf continued, "Starclan is the name of the warrior ancestors of the four clans I and my other clan mates watch over" now Firepaw was very confused. Warrior ancestors? Did this mean that this cat is...dead? No, it cant be, it wasn't logical. Cats don't simply come back from the dead. And four clans? Didn't she mean three? "I-im sorry...Spottedleaf, its just your talking nonsense" Spottedleaf nodded "your right, it might sound strange to you, seeing as the way your clan is treated" Spottedleaf's eyes filled with sorrow. Firepaw walked over to try and comfort her...and then her face went through her body. She jumped back in surprise, she extended her paw and sure enough it passed through the cat like smoke "now do you believe?" said Spottedleaf. Firepaw looked at her again "why are you here" the cat gave her a concerned look "I am here to help you. A few moons ago, I caught wind of your clan and the dire circumstance they were in. I saw the way those leaders treated each of the clans. It is absolutely unacceptable. I wanted to help but no one believed anymore, no one in any of the clans believed in him or herself or had hope...except for you. You are different; unlike the other cats you had hope. You still clung to those old beliefs and wanted desperately to change. You have endured so much...and yet, you still believe" the cat stopped. Firepaw just sat there, contemplating what she had heard. "What do you ask of me?" Firepaw said. Spottedleaf looked at her "I want to take you out of this life. I want you to join my old clan, Thunderclan. There, you will not be suppressed, pushed around, or your people riddled with fear. If there was a way to save your entire clan and the others, I could but your leaders have forsaken there code for so long there ancestors are now lost and cannot help" "what about your clan?" asked Firepaw "can't you..?" Spottedleaf shook her head "Starclan can only extend its reach for so far. it took me a great deal to reach out to you, to great. now, my time runs short before I to will become lost to my own clan. now I must ask...do you want a better life?"

Chapter 7

Firepaw thought about this. a better life? was this dead cat telling the truth? it seemed impossible. it seemed perfect but...what about Stripepelt? she couldn't just leave him to be sent to the Clearing "if I agreed" said Firepaw "can my friend Stripepelt come?" "of course" said Spottedleaf "you can bring another but...if your friend comes, you must bring two others. one from Mountainclan and one from Lakeclan" Firepaw thought. it seemed a good trade of "okay" said Firepaw "were exactly am I going?" Spottedleaf smiled "my clan, Thundercan, live on a lake much like yours along with three others. Windclan, Shadowclan, and Riverclan. to reach it, you must past over that mountain range" she flicked her tail and Firepaw felt her heart drop. Spottedleaf was pointing to the Divide. the Divide was the name of the mountains that encircled the forest and lake. it was at the foothills that Mountainclan made there home but venture any higher and you'll enter a treacherous place filled with huge birds, deep gorges, and even a rumored mountain lion. no cat had ever gone into the Divide and come out alive. it was foolish to even consider it "I sense you are afraid" said Spottedleaf "but do not worry. when you go there, someone will be waiting for you to take you through the mountains and lead you to the lake. I will give you four days to find your other companions. on the dawn of the fifth day, that someone will be waiting at the entrance to the Divide to take you. now, I must go" Spottedleaf began to fade. then when she disappeared, Firepaw heard her voice "be safe young one. go with eyes unclouded, I will watch over you"

Firepaw trotted back into the camp, already her mind working on how she and Stripepelt would escape the camp and head to the mountains. but first she needs to get a cat from each of the other clans before she could go. then, she saw Treelimb pad out of the pathway that lead to the Clearing. oh no she thought did someone get sent there today? however, the clan didn't seem to upset. but after all, it wasn't exactly new for someone to be sent to the Clearing. maybe there just used to it. then, Firepaw was over come with curiosity. exactly what was it that was in the Clearing? she had always believed that it was Treelimb and Mousepelt killing the cats in cold blood. but there was always that theory it wasn't them. she looked around. everyone seemed to be busy to notice and she could spot Shadestar was busy with Darkclaw. so quietly, she slipped to the path and followed it. the path was very thin and at first, it didn't seem different from the other paths in the camp. but as she went deeper, it began to grow darker and the trees more close together. this strange sense of dread crept into her. this was a bad place she thought many cats have died here. then, she entered into a small clearing of rust colored sand. very faint light poke through the leaves gaps from up above. there was someone in the middle. a hunched figure who seemed to not notice her, breathing heavily. Firepaw took a few tentative steps forward "h-hello?" the thing slowly lifted its head which made rapid jerky motions. it began to breath even heavier. then, it slowly began to turn making jerky movements. a snarl came out from its throat. then it faced her and Firepaw almost screamed in horror. it looked like a deranged cat. it had a rough uneven pelt that had tuffs of fur missing. it was so skinny, all its ribs extremely prominent but it was the face. its eyes were blood red and its teeth were bared, black gums exposed and a strange liquid dripping from its mouth. it suddenly seemed to go berserk and gave a huge screech. then it began to spit and growl and yowl. then huge yellowed claws came out and it lunged at her.

Chapter 8

Firepaw reeled back in shock. suddenly, the beast stopped in mid air and was yanked to the ground. a highwalker collar was strapped around its neck, buried so deep the skin was starting to grow over it. it quickly got up and tried for Firepaw again but the collar held strong. she saw a chain was hooked to the collar and it wrapped around one of the trees. the thing kept on hissing and spitting, trying desperately to get to its prey. Firepaw slowly began to back up and her legs touched something. she looked down and to her horror saw bones, hundreds of them, scattered around the edge of the clearing. then her eyes spotted something else and this time she did scream. it was the rotting head of Pebblepaw. she quickly turned and ran out of the horrid place.

she immediately went to Stripepelt and told him everything. "no, that can't be" he said "why would Shadestar keep something so dangerous so close to the camp?" "it had a highwalker collar on it. the thing seemed to be made of that shiny stuff the highwalkers use for there demons, so it looks like its not going any ware" Stripepelt shook his head "what a horrible way to die" he said "but then again, we all will be sent there one day..." Firepaw felt herself shiver. she could feel herself being ripped to shreds by that beast. then she remembered Spottedleaf "there may be a way we can escape it" she said. Stripepelt looked at her "how?". then Firepaw told him about the Starclan cat and her promise. at first, Stripepelt found it hard to believe but as Firepaw pressed harder he finally realized she was telling the truth. when it was done, he looked at her "so, we have to be ready in four days and leave on the fifth?" Firepaw nodded "and we need to bring one other from each clan?" Firepaw nodded "do you have anyone in mind?" she didn't have many close associations with any cats from the other clans but Stripepelt must have a few friends. Stripepelt nodded "I believe I do. Waterpelt, she's a queen in Lakeclan who's already lost her two kits to the Bog" the Bog, that was Lakeclan's version of the Clearing. a deep marsh that ensnared any cat it caught and dragged them down to a watery grave. as for Mountainclan, it was a place called the Pit. a deep gorge that at the bottom held sharp pointed rocks were cats were pushed to there death "as for Mountainclan...Rockclaw, he and I have always been good friends" "so that's the two?" she said "yes" he replied "I'll go to talk to them in the next four days" "what about Shadestar?" she asked "he might grow suspicious" "don't worry" he said "I'll simply volunteer myself to patrol duty. I'll be able to slip into Lakeclan and Mountainclan and he wont even know" Firepaw looked at him "I hope your right"

Chapter 9

the days went by, slowly fading into the background of Firepaw's mind. the plan had been made. she and Stripepelt would meet Waterpelt near the Lakeclan border. then they would meet with Rockclaw on the mountain foothills. he would then lead them to the Divide's entrance and hopefully find this guide that Spottedleaf said. the fifth day arrived. Firepaw met with Stripepelt and they slipped out of the camp. trotting to through the woods they made there way east until they reached the lake. after another moment or two walking, they saw a solitary figure waiting for them. it was a small, blue cat with water colored eyes. she turned to them "hello Stripepelt" she said in a friendly voice "you must be Firepaw, I'm Waterpelt" "nice to meet you" said Firepaw "I wish it could be on better circumstances" "as do I" she said "are you two ready?" "yes, lead the way Waterpelt" said Stripepelt. the she-cat turned and they started of again. Firepaw looked up, it was still a ways to go till sun high. once Darkclaw saw she wasn't there will the alarm be sounded but hopefully they would be into the Divide by then. they then left eh lakeshore and began to tread on grassy land. slowly, more rocks began to dot the area and soon they were on solid rock heading up to the mountains. they kept on traveling through the rocky area. Firepaw just hoped they didn't run into a patroller. then Stripepelt stopped them and pricked his ears. then from out of the rock stepped a large and muscular rock colored tom. "Rockclaw" said Stripepelt "you seem to have found us okay" "yes, reluctantly" he replied in a gruff voice "your sure about this?" the tome continued "how do we know that apprentice isn't leading us down a false trail?" that stung, Firepaw felt her fur prickle "she tells the truth" he replied "otherwise, why would you be here?" Rockclaw grunted "come on, the entrance is a ways up" the tom lead them higher up the mountain. soon travel became more treacherous and the ground became craggier. Waterpelt was lagging behind, Firepaw jumped to wear she was "are you okay?" the she-cat smiled "don't worry, I'm fine. I'm just not used to this type of terrain, its not like the rocks in the lake" "come on you two" growled Rockclaw "hurry up" Waterpelt nodded and she began to climb again. than, by the time sun high approached they had reached the entrance to the Divide. it was a large crack in the rock face were the end was hidden by mist. "this is it" said Rockclaw "the entrance to the Divide" Waterpelt looked around "so were is this stranger?" just then, they heard rocks tumble. Firepaw turned around and raised her hackles as a badge came lumbering into view. the others followed, ready to pounce on the attacker "no" it said in a gruff voice. Firepaw felt her mouth drop. did that badger just talk? "please, no attack. I am friend to your kind. my name Twilight, I've been sent by cat ancestors to help"

Chapter 10

"don't trust it" said Rockclaw "give a badger a kitten step and it will take a whole leap' right into your throat" "no, please, I friend" said the badger Twilight "cat with the sweet smell come to me, say I help you" Firepaw began to relax. Maybe this badger was telling the truth, how else would she know Spottedleaf? "I know, it seem hard," said the badger "you must not meet cat speaking badgers like I" Stripepelt came forward "okay, Twilight is it? We'll trust you to take use through but waver a bit and we'll take you down" Rockclaw shot Stripepelt a fierce look and Waterpelt seemed anxious "good then" said Twilight "follow I then, ways to go now" the badger began to lumber into the pass and reluctantly, Firepaw began to follow her. The others soon followed. They made their way through the small pass until it began to widen far enough that they didn't have to travel in single file. "So Twilight, how is it you can speak to us?" the badger chuckled "I know other languages beside cat. I learn from my sister, Midnight, she lives in cave near sun-drown place" Firepaw gave a confused look. Sun-drown place? "Oh, it place were the sun is swallowed whole by a huge body of water. Me and sister have since learned other animal languages like rabbits, mice, squirrel, and many others" "sounds hard" said Firepaw "not till you get used to it" replied the badger. For the rest of the day, they traversed rocky cliffs; more narrow cracks, and even scaled the side of a cliff all the while why Twilight leads the way. By the time it was almost dark, they arrived at a huge yawning cave the insides lost to darkness. "We stop her for night" said Twilight. They rested in a small dip in the earth. Rockclaw volunteered to go hunting; he would be most familiar with this type of territory. "So what did this Spottedleaf tell you Twilight?" asked Waterpelt. "Many things" said the badger "all bad. By the way your lives are told, it seem constant struggle. She even told me of cat punishments. The sinking ground, the wide crevice, and….the thing in wooded area" "what exactly is that thing?" asked Firepaw "do you know?" the badger nodded "it was a cat once until leader take it from mother when it was youngling. Raised it to obey simple orders and subject it to constant abuse. Make it into...perfect killer" Firepaw shuddered. How could Shadestar be anymore heartless? Rockclaw appeared with some fresh kill. They all ate in silence and soon began to sleep. Firepaw stayed awake a bit longer, she began to think. Shadestar by now must know were gone she thought, I wonder what he's doing to find us? She just hoped he didn't other wise it would be the beasts teeth in her flesh.

Bottom of Form


	2. Part 2: Flight

Authors note" okay, I apologize if the first part of the story was a bit…hard to read. I didn't think you would all have such problems with it. So, here you are, all nice and spaced out for you.

Chapter 11

Shadestar was sitting on the trunk of a huge oak tree located in the back of Treeclan camp. It was under this oak that laid his den. No one was allowed inside without his permission; in fact hardly any cat had been inside the place.

Look at them he thought all running around like insects. I try to be a good leader to them and yet it is proving so difficult when incompetent fools surround me. Though it wisent stated out loud, it was always agreed Shadestar was the main leader of the Clan. Boulderstar, Oakstar, even his own kin Darkclaw were nothing more but pawns to him.

He had for a while grown tired of the old rules set by his forefathers. Why is it we need three to rule? He thought if left in my hands alone I could bring these miserable creatures to true greatness. But then again, pawns did have its uses and he felt he wasn't quite ready to rid of them.

Maybe later he figured. "Shadestar" he turned to see Darkclaw trotting to him "what is it Darkclaw" he said in a non-interested voice.

"One of our apprentices failed to show up for inspection".

"Who?" asked Shadestar, becoming mildly interested?

"Its Firepaw," he said. "Firepaw...orange colored she-cat?" he remembered her.

An insignificant roach he remembered. she and her parents. "That's not all" said Darkclaw "but a patroller of ours hasn't reported back in for a while".

"What?" said Shadestar, his interests now peaked "whom?" "Stripepelt" he replied.

Suddenly, his interest faded. Stripepelt, a good warrior but last he remembered he was old. Shadestar figured he probably had only a few moons left until he becomes a worthless elder and would be disposed of.

"Very well, they will be punished when they get back" he turned and was heading into his deck when Darkclaw called him back "what Darkclaw?" he said, his patience running thin.

"Here's the thing brother, it appears they left together and headed into Lakeclan territory. I ran into one of there warriors, Cinderoak. It appears they to have seemingly lost a warrior".

Shadestar suddenly became interested again "who?"

"He says it was a queen...Waterpelt I believe her name to be".

Odd he figured two warriors missing from his clan and another from Lakeclan "what do you figure?" he asked.

"We believe there may also be a missing warrior in Mountainclan to. We think they might have run away" Shadestar's fur prickled. They may be just roaches but that doesn't mean they can simply leave him.

"Find them" Shadestar said, "Do what ever it takes"

"Yes brother" the dark warrior then headed off.

They better hope I don't find them he thought it seems that the Creeper has been awfully hungry these past few days. Maybe a combination of young meat and old meat would satisfy its hunger.

Chapter 12

the company awoke the next morning and began there decent into the cave. The sides were dripping with moisture and at times the tunnel became so narrow Firepaw had to suck in her body to squeeze threw.

After what seemed forever, they exited out of the tunnel onto a rocky flat dotted with stone. All around them, more mountains shot into the air.

"How much longer?" asked Waterpelt.

"Still has ways yet?" said Twilight.

They decided to rest in a small dip in the shelf "so, what exactly is this new life about?" inquired Rockclaw.

"it very calm, my sister she says" Twilight answered, "they be four of them, clans to you, Shadow, Wind, River, and Thunder. This cat with sweet scent, she comes from Thunderclan. Very proud group of cats, leader most kind. He is called Firestar, legend to his clan mates. Born in life of twolegs-".

"Twolegs?" asked Waterpelt.

"Humans" replied Twilight "or highwalkers as you know them".

this caused Rockclaw to gag "you are joking? A pampered house pet? A leader? That's rich".

Firepaw couldn't believe it either. They were always instructed to kill any house cat that wandered onto any of the territories. To much less have them in a clan wasn't enough, they make him their leader?

"What did he do? Learn to fly?" said Rockclaw in a sarcastic voice.

"No" said Twilight "he save all clans from evil cat. Tigerstar, I think. He intended to rule all cats, even to go as far to enlist the clan of Blood".

Blood? That made Firepaw quiver. "He's still a house pet," said Rockclaw "no matter how many battles he's been in, he'll always be just that".

"Now come now Rockclaw" said Stripepelt "if we want to have a home once we get there we are going to have to...except some new rules".

Rockclaw snorted. She had only known him for a few days and Firepaw already disliked him. Way too negative for her.

"We be going now," said Twilight.

Darkclaw came bounding over to Shadestar who was talking to his fellow brothers. Apparently he was right, a warrior from Mountainclan was missing as well.

"Shadestar" said Darkclaw "yes?" he asked in his low voice.

"We followed there trail...it appears they've headed into the Divide".

This caused Shadestar to purr. So? They believe to head through the Divide? Probably hoped no one would think of following them in there. Oh, but they were wrong.

"Not to worry," said Shadestar. Darkclaw gave him a confused look "to catch the prey" said Shadestar "you must first follow its scent".

"You aren't actually thinking of...".

"I am Darkclaw" he said, "I am the best tracker in the forest. I'll simply follow their scent and memorize my path".

And he could, he had an excellent memory.

"You'll see" he said to his brother "its going to take more then some scary mountain to lure me off" .


	3. Part 3: Hunted

**Authors note: hey everyone, sorry bout the delay. I had a huge case of writers block but that's all cured now. Anyway, I want to say that from now on all chapters are gonna be extra long now that I got the juices pumping so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 13

The badger and four cats continued on their journey. They soon came to the sharp peaks Firepaw saw earlier. Twilight guided them threw a part in the clustered peaks, following her threw a twisting trail that lead deeper into the mountains.

Then the passage opened and Firepaw gasped in astonishment. They now stood on a cliff that overlooked a vast canyon that stretched our before them. The canyon was so deep it was lost to darkness. But what Firepaw noticed was the silence, a deathly vale of silence that made the place seem dark and forbidding.

"Come no" Twilight said "we must follow path". She pointed to a narrow ledge that was cut into the huge canyon face.

"A-are you sure there's no other way?" Waterpelt stammered, obviously shaken by the place.

"Must go" Twilight said "must go, must follow path".

"Don't worry Waterpelt" Stripepelt said walking next to her "everything will be fine". Waterpelt nodded, having seemed to calm down a bit.

"Come on, lets go already" Rockclaw said in agitation. Twilight then began on the path, Rockclaw behind her, Firepaw in the middle, and Stripepelt and Waterpelt in back.

It was treacherous crossing. The path was extremely narrow and it was a long way down to the bottom. Gust of winds buffeted them on occasion causing Firepaw to grip the stone in desperation.

Rockclaw nearly slipped as a piece of rock crumbled beneath him. He quickly sprang back, tail puffed up.

"Careful" hissed Twilight "all cats not careful enough shall fall to death to join dead ones".

Rockclaw grumbled something and then started off again. The path never seemed to end, an endless stretch of earth that overlooked a bottomless pit. It was so quiet Firepaw thought.

They finally came to the end of their treacherous journey and stopped at another small ledge, a large cave yawning before them. The sun was now beginning to sink below the mountaintops, and the cold began to set in.

"See?" Twilight said "not hard".

"I am so glad that's over with," Firepaw said.

"Me too" Stripepelt said "a few times there I thought I'd fall clear over".

"We rest here for night" Twilight said as she buckled down. Firepaw welcomed the idea and began to make herself comfortable. Stripepelt curled up next to her and before long everyone was asleep.

Firepaw was still awake, her mind swimming with thoughts. She was thinking about the place Twilight described, about Firestar, Thunderclan, everything. It all seemed too much for Firepaw. Then, she curled up and soon sleep came to her.

When she awoke, she found herself in the middle of a forest glade. Then the familiar sweet scent filled her nostrils and she turned to see Spottedleaf sitting next to her.

"Spottedleaf!" Firepaw exclaimed "its so good to see you!" but then Firepaw remembered Spottedleaf telling her how if she stayed away to long from Starclan, she'd be lost. It was the reason why she left in the first place, so why was she back all of a sudden?

"Why are you here?" Firepaw said, now anxious to hear what she said.

"Firepaw, I don't have much time so listen carefully," the she cat said in a hurried voice "you are not safe. You must be careful now more then ever, watch you paw steeps, for someone follows you".

Then Spottedleaf began to fade away "no, wait!" Firepaw exclaimed "Spottedleaf!" Firepaw awoke back on the ledge, the huge canyon stretching away.

Spottedleaf's message still rung in her ears. Someone follows you she said. But who? She thought surly no one could have followed them into the Divide? Right?

* * *

Chapter 14

Shadestar had been following their path intently; their scents still fresh as they made their way threw the mountains. Darkclaw was behind him, his fur on edge. Shadestar had left Treelimb in charge while he and Darkclaw were gone. He was a bit thick headed but he will do Shadestar thought.

"This is a bad idea" Darkclaw said "real bad, we should turn around right now".

"Stop acting like some scared kit Darkclaw" Shadestar said, "I know very well what I'm doing". He went back to sniffing out their scent, his mind forming almost a mental picture of their passing.

He could scent all four cats but there was one foreign scent among them. Badger most likely he figured. Why would they need the help of some blundering badger? He thought. This just keeps getting more interesting by the paw step he thought.

"Shadestar, come on" Darkclaw insisted, "This is pointless and dangerous. So what if we lost a couple of cats? We got plenty more were they came from. I say we let the mountains have them".

Shadestar turned onto Darkclaw, his eyes fierce "no one runs away from my clan" he hissed "no one". He then went back to sniffing out their scent.

I will deal with them personally he thought first, I will personally kill the cat who started this little trip, slow and painfully. The Creeper can have the rest he thought.

* * *

They small group got up the next morning and followed the caves path threw the mountain. It was just like the previous one, dripping with moisture and very tight corners. They eventually made it out, the sunlight a welcome relief to Firepaw.

They found themselves in a small ravine devoid of barley any plant life, dotted with rocks, pebbles, and grasses. Firepaw also sensed a feeling of dread that hung over the area. This is a bad place she thought horrible things have happened here.

"Where have you brought us badger?" Rockclaw hissed, his claws extending.

"Hurry" Twilight said "we make speed, now". She began to lumber off without waiting for the others to follow.

"Wait Twilight!" Stripepelt exclaimed as they quickly caught up with her "why the sudden rush?"

Waterpelt was trailing in back, causing Twilight quickly grunt "stay close she cat! Stay close!"

"Wait Twilight" Stripepelt said "pleases slow down and talk. Why is it so important we hurry threw this place?"

Twilight slowed down to a modest trot "they says monstrous bird nest in these peaks. Creature of such size it blots out sun, so fast it can outrun swiftest of cats, and so strong can lift adult badger like it was cat new born".

"W-what?" Waterpelt said, her voice rising in anxiety.

"You are certain badger?" Rockclaw asked.

"Oh yes" Twilight said "most sure. Creatures of mountain tell of the bird, a thing of terrible power". The last statement hung in the air like a death wish.

Firepaw felt herself fill with anxiety and she glanced to the clouded sky, praying to Starclan that such a thing didn't exist.

"That not only thing that says to haunt these mountains" Twilight said in a grim voice.

"You mean there are others?" Waterpelt said, now panicking.

"Hush Waterpelt, its all right" Stripepelt said pressing against her flank "I won't let anything hurt you, including this monstrous bird".

"What do you mean others?" Rockclaw asked.

Twilight sighed, "there be reason why your clans fear this mountain range so. It is a gathering of the weird, horrid creatures of this earth".

She paused a moment "along with bird, they say that pack of terrible wolves roam the mountains. A pact with such a thirst of blood, you see it in eyes. Once they find you, they hunt until prey caught, until then they will never stop the hunt"

She paused again "but there is one creature most fearsome of all. They call it the Vag. It is badger language, in cat you would now it as killer".

Firepaw felt her paws go cold "it is terrible mountain lion" Twilight continued "as big as boulder, as swift as lighting, and nothing rivals it".

Twilight turned to the four cats "that is why when cats enter this mountain, they never come out".

"Then how is it you managed to cross safely?" Rockclaw asked.

"Because I know secret ways" Twilight replied, "to avoid terrible fates. But we are to hurry; it won't be long before one of these creatures catches scent. And it will be us who will become the hunted".

* * *

Chapter 15

The cats made there way cautiously threw the narrow ravine, always keeping lookout for this bird Twilight spoke off. Personally, Firepaw couldn't believe a creature of that size could exist. It seemed so…impossible.

Waterpelt was constantly on edge, jumping at the slightest of sound whether it be the tumble of rocks or the sound of the wind and it was always Stripepelt who would comfort her. Firepaw saw the way her friend looked at the silvery blue cat, it was pretty obvious she was special to him.

As for Rockclaw, he remained as quiet as ever. An emotionless tom that kept only his eyes forward. Twilight was always a few steps ahead of them; their guide threw this treacherous territory.

Sunhigh soon approached and the cats were hadn't seen anything besides the barren ground of the ravine.

"How much further?" Rockclaw asked.

"Not far" Twilight replied "but best keep moving. We lucky so far but luck only get cats so far". Firepaw's stomach growled with hunger. It had been awhile since any of them last ate, prey nowhere to be seen in this harsh environment. We better come upon some prey soon she thought otherwise we aren't going to make it any further.

Firepaw had also been cautious about looking over her shoulder. Spottedleaf's warning was still fresh in her mind. However, Firepaw hadn't detected any scent since they'd been traveling. Maybe Spottedleaf was wrong she thought, somewhere inside her she knew it was wrong to not heed the warnings of a dead cat but…it just didn't seem like no cat would be foolish enough to follow them into the Divide.

Then all of a sudden, a monstrous shadow fell over Firepaw. She stopped and then the shadow disappeared.

"Guys" Firepaw said, "Did you see that?"

"Quick!" Twilight hissed, "Find shelter, we've found!"

Instantly, all the cats began to scramble for a hiding place. But none was to be found in this open wasteland.

"There's no where to go!" Waterpelt wailed.

"No, under there!" Rockclaw exclaimed. He was pointing to a large rock with an opening beneath it. They quickly scrambled over to the entrance, Firepaw instantly diving in. the place was cramped but at least it provided shelter.

The others quickly scrambled in, Twilight the last to arrive. Then, Firepaw peered out of the opening into the now deserted clearing. At first, she saw nothing. But then, the shadow reappeared. It slowly began to descend, the sound of large wings flapping, until it landed.

It was just like Twilight had told them. It was a huge, terrible bird. The biggest Firepaw had ever seen in her life, so big that not even a full-grown hawk reached its size. It had jet-black feathers all over its blocky, muscular body. Fearsome looking talons scraped at the ground but it was the head that terrified Firepaw.

A large plume surrounded its neck; beak was black and curved, and fearsome looking. And its eyes…the eyes were nothing but huge milky white orbs attached to its head. The thing is blind Firepaw realized.

The bird swiveled its head, the feathers of its plume twitching, talons needing at the ground. It then bent over, almost like it was smelling the ground. It continued this for a few moments longer, before straightening up and swiveling its head again.

Then, it opened its mouth and gave a blood-curdling scream. It sounded like the screeching of a thousand dying cats, the hairs on the back on Firepaw's neck standing up in fear.

Then, the bird stretched out its enormous wingspan and began to flap off the ground. When it began to hover, it then gave a final thrust and was off in the air in a flash.

"W-what was that?" Stripepelt said in astonishment.

"That be the bird of which I speak" Twilight whispered.

"You mean a thing like that actually exists?" Rockclaw said. Twilight nodded.

"What do we do?" Waterpelt said, her voice choked. Firepaw could smell her fear scent.

Twilight didn't speak "I not sure" she said "the thing knows of our scent now".

"But it is blind" Rockclaw said, "We could easily outmaneuver it".

"No, foolish cat!" Twilight hissed, "Scent is how creature sees. Once it has scent of prey, it will hunt you. It is almost like it has extra sets of eyes. You step out there and creature will get you". This silenced Rockclaw.

"Then, what do we do then?" Firepaw said, "How do we escape it".

Twilight shook her head "there no way. The creature knows of prescience and now it will hunt us till it succeeds".


	4. Part 4: Falcon

Chapter 16

"There has to be a way" Rockclaw said "we can't just hide under this rock forever".

"If we run" Twilight said "bird shall catch us".

"But there has to be" Stripepelt said.

The situation seemed dire to Firepaw. How were they to escape this monster if it can smell them almost instantly? If what Twilight said was true, running really would be useless if it could easily catch them. Think Firepaw think she thought, there has to be a way, there just has to be.

She peered out of the rock, scanning the ravine. Nothing, no cover, no hiding places, nothing. Then, Firepaw spotted a stunted tree in the distance. It was stark white, stripped of all leaves, on a small rise with its roots hanging in thick curtains. An idea came to Firepaw, it was extremely risky and it was desperate. But, it might just work.

"Wait" Firepaw said, "I think I got an idea".

Stripepelt looked at her "you do?"

"Yes" Firepaw replied "but it's very dangerous".

"What is it?" Rockclaw asked.

"You see that tree in the distance?" Firepaw said. The cats peered out, looking around the ravine until they spotted it.

"Ya, I see it" Rockclaw said "why?"

"Okay" Firepaw said, "who here can run fast?"

Then, the shocked expressions crossed their faces "are you crazy?" Rockclaw exclaimed, "are you actually suggesting we run?"

"No, not we" Firepaw said "only one of us".

"What is it you suggest?" Twilight asked.

"Well" Firepaw said "one of us runs across to underneath the tree, causing the bird to chase after them. Once under the tree, the bird will try and reach the cat underneath. Then, one of us runs up the rise, jumps onto the bird, and bite it in the neck".

The cats and badger looked at her as if she had gone completely mad.

"Are you crazy?" Rockclaw said "that is the most stupidest plan I've ever heard of! For one, how do you know any of us will be able to get to the tree? And even if they do, how do we know that those roots will keep it out? And, even if we managed all of this, how do we know that thing will just shake us of once we jump on it. No, absolutely not".

"Do you have a better idea?" Firepaw shot back, finally tired of Rockclaw's attitude.

"If I did, it would certainly be better then that!" Rockclaw hissed.

"Enough!" Stripepelt said, "None of this is getting us anywhere. Look, I think we should go with Firepaw's plan".

Rockclaw rounded on Stripepelt "have you gone mad as well?" he exclaimed.

"It may be flawed" Stripepelt said "but, it's the only plan we got". Rockclaw shot him a spiteful look.

"Fine" he spat "we'll do it".

"Thank you Rockclaw" Stripepelt said, "Now, all we need is someone to run. Any volunteers?" no one spoke. Firepaw decided since it was her idea, she should do it. She was about to nominate herself when "I'll do it".

Everyone turned to see Waterpelt looking at them "I'll do it" she repeated.

Stripepelt's shoulders tensed up "are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure" she said, "I was the fastest cat in Lakeclan, I can do it".

Firepaw knew that Stripepelt did not want her to go. But, if she was the fastest cat in Lakeclan then she was obviously the perfect choice.

"Okay" Stripepelt said, "Okay, you can do". Waterpelt nodded and moved up to the rocks edge.

"Okay" Stripepelt said, "Now, someone is going to have to jump on the bird".

"Let me" Firepaw said. Stripepelt looked at her, shock in his eyes.

"No Firepaw" he said sternly "you're to young".

"It's my plan" she said "and I should take responsibility for it".

"No, I forbid it" Stripepelt said "I'm a lot stronger then you, so I will do it".

Firepaw crawled over to him "Stripepelt, I know you care for me like I'm your own kin but I have to do this. I should at least take part in my own plan, besides you know me. I can do this".

She stared straight into Stripepelt's eyes, never letting them wander. After holding his gaze, he finally succumbed.

"All right" he said, "just promise me you'll come back alive".

"I will, don't worry about me" she said.

Everything was now set. All that remained was for Waterpelt to take the run and the plan would be set into motion.

Chapter 17

Waterpelt readied herself at the entrance, her fear scent evident but her eyes strong.

"You ready?" Stripepelt asked. She nodded.

"Okay" he said "ready…set…go!" and with that, Waterpelt went streaking out from under the rock at breakneck speed. So far so good Firepaw thought as Waterpelt made it halfway to the tree. Then the shadow returned and the piercing screech rang out across the silent ravine.

"Run Waterpelt!" Firepaw yelled.

The bird came diving from out of the sky, right on Waterpelt's tail as she dug her claws into the ground picking up speed.

"Okay, go Firepaw!" Stripepelt hissed. She slinked out from the rock and dug her hind legs in as she began to race towards the tree, the bird only inches away from Waterpelt. Then, the bird took a snap at her, nipping her tail. Waterpelt let out a small screech of pain but continued on until she dove beneath the tree.

She made it! Firepaw thought now all that was left was for the bird to take the bait. And luckily, it did. He desperately thrashed his wings, trying to break threw the roots. Firepaw heard one of them snap. Oh no she thought they wouldn't be able to hold it back!

Firepaw dug down deep and ran as fast as she could for the tree. The bird didn't sense her presence as she climbed up the small rise, its focus only on getting to Waterpelt. Soon, Firepaw was directly over the thrashing beast.

She felt her insides turn, it was a lot bigger then she thought. Then she heard another root snap and Waterpelt wail in terror, Firepaw coming out of her state of fear. I have to she thought. She took a deep breath, unsheathed her claws, and then jumped right onto the creatures back.

Instantly, the thing let a screech and began to flail wildly, Firepaw digging her claws into its skin so she wouldn't be bucked right off. Its wings sent out huge gust of air, its head snapping to try and reach her. Then, the thing gave one huge flap and took of flying.

Firepaw felt her stomach flip over, feeling like she may reach up at any moment as they began to descend higher into the sky. The thing began to turn in the air, Firepaw digging her claws in deep, desperately trying not to fall to her death.

The bird let out another loud screech and began to twirl in mid air, feathers flying everywhere as it tried to fling this cat off it. It then let out a loud wail and went into a sudden nosedive.

The wind rushed up against Firepaw's face as they began to dive at an alarming speed, everything flashing before her in gray blurs. She then realized she was slipping, her claws giving way. Oh no! She thought in horror I'm going to fall!

She had to end this quickly and the only way was to get to the birds neck. Then, the bird suddenly pulled out of its dive and began to ascend again. Firepaw gripped her claws deep into the birds flesh; she had to do this now, before they went any higher. Taking a risk, she began to slowly climb up the monsters back, digging her claws in as she climbed.

She was finally in striking distance of the things neck, she reared her head back and then clasped down deep into the birds neck. This enraged it even further. It let out another blood curdling scream and began to flail even more franticly, black feathers flying everywhere, its flight path becoming increasing more sporadic and all Firepaw could do was keep her mouth clenched into his tough neck and hope the thing would fail.

It then began to buck in the air in a final desperate attempt to fling Firepaw off it. She felt her insides turn as it went up and down, up and down, her strength now giving out after holding on for so long.

Then, she saw in horror that the thing was headed straight towards the mountain cliff. The bird was so preoccupied with her that it kept its frantic path until it hit the rock wall with a sickening crunch. Then, it suddenly went still and both bird and cat began to plummet to the ground.

Chapter 18

Firepaw could only hold on in shock and horror as they began to fail to the earth, the wind rushing past her. She had to do something before she became nothing more but a bloody splat on the ground.

She began to think and an idea soon came. Maybe I can use the bird's body to cushion the fall she thought. It was a long shot but it was the only plan she really had at this point. She began to rock her body side to side in hopes of flipping the bird over but to no luck. She looked down, the ground now coming dangerously close.

She turned back and began to desperately climb over to the bird's stomach, digging her claws in as she hauled herself over the bird. She then gave on final once of her strength and climbed over onto the birds belly. Then, they hit the ground.

The force of the landing was so hard that Firepaw was flung off the bird, hitting the ground at an awkward angle. Pain lanced threw her body as she felt her head smack the hard ground, lights suddenly appearing. Everything was now a sudden blur and Firepaw felt her body reach up and she vomited.

She became vaguely aware of shadowy forms appearing, muffled voices calling out to her. She soon began to make sense of things, the images coming together, and the choice suddenly becoming clearer.

"Firepaw" one said "Firepaw, are you okay?"

She soon became aware it was Stripepelt calling out to her. "Stripepelt?" she said in a groggy voice.

Soon, his face became clearer "yes its me" he said, happiness on his face "are you okay?"

Firepaw moaned, "My head hurts".

"Here, let me help you up". He clasped his teeth around her scruff and slowly hauled her up. At first, Firepaw collapsed from exhaustion. But soon, she was able to stand on shaky legs, still not quit used to the ground after that wild ride she had in the air.

"Waterpelt!" she suddenly exclaimed "is she okay?"

"Don't worry," he said, "she's fine, everyone is. Can't say the same for you". Firepaw chuckled a bit.

"You had us worried there," he continued, "once that thing took of into the sky, we thought we had lost you".

She then heard others calling to her, she turned her head to see Rockclaw, Waterpelt, and Twilight running towards her.

"Firepaw!" Waterpelt exclaimed "your okay! I thought we'd lost you for good!"

"Well, I'm still here" Firepaw said.

"Are you hurt?" Waterpelt asked, concern in her eyes.

"My head hurts a little" she said "but other then that, I'm okay".

"You brave cat for someone so young" Twilight said.

Firepaw nodded "thank you Twilight".

Rockclaw looked at her with a stone face before saying "you did good" he said. Firepaw nodded a thank you.

"Well" Twilight said "bests be going, long ways to go yet".

"Are you okay to walk?" Stripepelt asked.

"Don't worry Stripepelt I'm fine" she said, taking a few shaky steps but after another three more she finally got her rhythm back.

"Right then" Twilight said, as she lumbered past Firepaw "well come on then". The four cats soon began to follow her but before they went, Firepaw took one last look at the crumpled form of the now dead bird. Its body was still, feathers all ruffled, blood trickling down from its head.

Firepaw only hoped that they wouldn't encounter any of the other terrors that lurked in the Divide.

* * *

Shadestar soon appeared at the entrance of the huge canyon, the vast emptiness stretching out before him.

"Shadestar" Darkclaw said as he came out of the tunnel "are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Yes Darkclaw" he said "I am sure".

"Well, wouldn't it be a good idea if we turn back now?" he said "its useless now to follow them".

"We will turn back once I say so" he replied sharply.

"But we've been following them now for almost three days! I'm not even sure we can find our way back home if we turned around now!"

"Darkclaw, I have already told you I know the way back" he paused "do you not trust me?"

"No, I never said that!" Darkclaw stammered "I just think it's a good idea if maybe we turn back now before it's to late!" Shadestar didn't answer him, simply looking out into the dark abyss of the canyon.

"Why is it so important for you to catch them anyway" Darkclaw continued "like I've said before, their only lowly warriors".

Shadestar's chuckled a bit to himself "it is all about a matter of pride and control Darkclaw" he said in his silky voice "if I fail to come back with these cavern wrenches, then it will question my authority as leader. How am I not certain others will follow their paths and abandon me as well?"

Darkclaw didn't answer, paws kneading at the ground "your lying Shadestar" he said, "there's something else involved, is there?"

Shadestar didn't speak, his eyes hard, shoulders tensed up "perhaps" he said evenly.

"Well, what is it?" Darkclaw asked.

Shadestar got up and began to walk to the small path "w-wait!" Darkclaw exclaimed, "What is it?"

"I will tell you in time" Shadestar replied. Maybe he thought, if i don't kill you first.


	5. Part 5: Pack

Chapter 19

Eventually, the small group made it out of the dreaded ravine and began to climb a craggy rock face. Firepaw had since lost all sense of time, how long has it been since they've been in this dreaded mountain? Days, moons, seasons? It seemed as though the Divide was endless, and endless range of desolate peaks that hid horrors far to scary to imagine.

Soon, night began to descend on the mountain, a bright full moon hung over the peaks casting everything in a silvery light. They were now walking threw a pass in the peaks, huge boulders dotting the sides and low sloping cliffs rose up on each side.

"Once we pass threw here" Twilight said, "We make camp".

"How much further?" Rockclaw asked.

"We close" Twilight said "just give little more time".

Firepaw was exhausted at this point, the fight with the huge bird had sapped her of all her energy and every paw step was difficult to make.

"Should we rest?" Stripepelt said as he padded next to her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine" she said "Twilight says were nearing the end soon, so I think I can handle it".

"If you say so," he said. But it was obvious he didn't believe her and he kept very close to her just in case she should stumble. Just like Stripepelt, always acting like the father figure toward her.

When Firepaw was still a young kit, she had asked Stripepelt who her real parents were. He told her that her parents were very proud warriors of the day. Both of them were strong and determine, the perfect warriors. However, both came from different clans. Her mother came from Treeclan, her father from Mountainclan. It was forbidden for cats to take mates of another clan, the punishment was an immediate sentence to the clearing and disposing of the kit out into the wild for it to either starve or be picked off by predators.

When her mother first learned that she was excepting, she told no one of whom the father was. It was then only a few days before she was excepted to kit that she learned her mate had been killed by a fox. She was devastated by the news and when the kits were born, she nearly died from the ordeal. Either it be from blood lose or that she couldn't go on any longer.

For a few days, no one suspected that the kits weren't born from someone of another clan. But somehow, in an unknown circumstance, her secret was discovered. She was brought forth to Shadestar once it was discovered. But since her mate had already died, no one could figure out who the father was. So she was given a choice. Tell Shadestar who the father was and he will let her live but her kills shall die.

When she refused to answer, it was ordered that she and the kits be killed. It was then she begged Shadestar to kill her but let her kits live. After listening to her plea, he decided to take pity on her. He told her that she will die but she may choose one of the kits to live…the others will die.

At first, she refused to answer, not bearing to make such a decision. Then Shadestar ordered her to be taken to the Clearing and to kill the kits at once. As they dragged her to the Clearing, she managed to shout out in her desperation for Firepaw, then Firekit, to live. Shadestar honored her wish and Firepaw was spared.

Her mother was then taken to the Clearing while Firepaw's two brothers and other sister were taken away and thrown into the lake to drown. With no one to care for the small orange kit, Stripepelt and his then mate Willowtail decided to care for her like she was there own kit.

When he first told Firepaw, she had been absolutely shattered by it. But as time wore on, the memory went into the back recessives of her mind as more pressing matters came to be from her apprenticeship.

Now, Firepaw was the only thing Stripepelt had to call family, his two kits both being taken to the Clearing during their apprenticeship, as well his mate when she became to old to hunt.

It had been one of the reasons why Firepaw had originally decided to leave. She hated Shadestar for what he did to her mother and other siblings and for what he did to Stripepelt's family. Any chance she could to escape from him seemed like a good enough choice for her.

"Are we almost there?" Waterpelt asked.

"Yes, not worry" Twilight said "almost there".

As they continued on, Firepaw suddenly got this creepy feeling. It at first began as nothing more but a small nagging suspicion but with each paw step it slowly began to grow, creeping under her skin until it grew into something more. It was a feeling that she was being watched.

She could feel the eyes pressing on her flank, a cold terrifying stare that she couldn't see. She began to look around the pass, the shadows now looking even darker then before and the moonlight now taking on a sinister tone. Something was out there she thought something is watching her…watching them.

Chapter 20

As Shadestar and Darkclaw made their way threw the barren ravine, he couldn't help but feel a bit impressed. They had managed to make it this far without getting killed he thought I am a little bit surprised.

Then, another scent hit Shadestar's nose, the smell of rot and decay. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and spat at the ground.

"Something wrong?" Darkclaw asked.

"There's this horrid stench in the air" he said, "Can you smell it?"

"I don't smell" he then sniffed the air "ugh, your right, it smells like crow food!"

Then, Shadestar saw the source of the smell. It was the crumpled form a huge bird, already beginning to rot. White maggots dotted its sleek black feathers and a dark pool of blood had formed around it, adding to the stench.

"W-w-what is this monstrosity!" exclaimed Darkclaw.

Shadestar smiled "it is one of the inhabitants of the Divide". Darkclaw looked at him in fear and shock.

"What Darkclaw" he said in a snide voice "did you really think that all the stories about the Divide were false?"

He stammered, "W-well yes! I mean, surely there ain't…others like this?"

Shadestar shrugged "not really but there may be other horrors far more deadly then this". He could smell the fear stench rising from Darkclaw, so powerful it almost masked the rotting birds smell.

"We should turn back" Darkclaw said, "It was a mistake coming here".

"No Darkclaw" he said "we do not go".

He looked at him in shock "are you out of your skull Shadestar? It is foolish to continue on".

"Do you really think that one rotting corpse of a bird can stop me?" Shadestar said. He sniffed at the ground.

"They crossed here" he said, "They must have done battle with this thing". This impressed Shadestar a great deal, maybe they aren't as useless as I pictured them to be.

"You mean, they actually defeated it?" Darkclaw said in astonishment.

"Yes Darkclaw" Shadestar said, "That is exactly what it means". He then got up and began to walk, side stepping the bird, paws passing threw the blood pool.

"Come Darkclaw," he said, "let us see what other things lay in wait within these peaks".

* * *

Firepaw was now certain that something was out there. She kept her eyes and ear pricked as they made their way threw the moonlight pass. She kept scanning the rock walls, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was out there. Then, she saw it. From up in the cliffs a pair of evil, blood red eyes was locked on her. Then, a huge shadow detached itself from the ledge and quickly disappeared.

"Guys!" Firepaw yelled in fear.

"What is it?" Stripepelt asked.

"There's something out there!" she said "there's something watching us!" the group stopped and began to look around the moonlit pass.

"I don't see anything," Waterpelt said.

"Me nether" Rockclaw said "are you sure you saw something?"

"Yes, I am certain!" Firepaw exclaimed, "I saw it! It was big and had these gleaming red eyes-"

"Red eyes?" Twilight asked.

"Yes" Firepaw said "why?"

"Oh no" Twilight whispered.

"What is it?" Stripepelt asked, "What's wrong?"

"We must leave, now" Twilight hissed, "Quickly, we must go, before-" then, a loud snarl broke threw the quiet of the pass and everyone went still. Firepaw turned to where it came from and saw in horror that two other pairs of red eyes now followed the one pair of red eyes.

Then, the three bulky shapes slowly came into view. They were huge, monstrous wolves. The biggest Firepaw had ever seen, their furs the color of silver that almost shone white in the moonlight. But it was the faces that terrified her, long dropping faces curled into a sinister scowl were rows and rows of razor like teeth lined their mouths, saliva dripping.

"Run" Twilight whispered. The wolves gave another snarl "Run!" yelled Twilight and without another word the group took off.

As the badger and cat raced down the pass, Firepaw looked up to see the wolves jumping from one rock to the other at each side of the pass. She was surprised just how fast Twilight's bulky legs could carry her but she was straining, sweat glistening on her brow.

Then, all of a sudden one of the wolves jumped in front of them. Everyone skidded to a halt as the wolf snapped its jaws, almost catching Waterpelt in its grasp. Without thinking, Rockclaw jumped onto the creature. It gave a howl of rage and surprise and began to shake its body rapidly to get the cat off it. Then Stripepelt soon followed and jumped onto its back.

But then the other two jumped into the pass, both grapping Rockclaw and Stripepelt by the scruffs and flinging them off. They skidded to the ground before regaining their posture but now the three wolves were poised and ready to strike.

"Firepaw!" Stripepelt yelled, "run!"

"No! I won't leave without you!" she said.

"Just go! I'll hold them off!" Firepaw just stood there, paralyzed. She couldn't leave him behind, she just couldn't.

"Firepaw! GO!" he yelled. Then, she made a snap decision and began to run for the cliff face. She hopped onto one of the rocks and began to climb, not daring to look back. As she made her way up the rock face, she eventually looked back to see one of the wolves was right on her tail.

She began to hasten her accent, keeping her mind focused at escaping. Then, as she hopped onto another rock, the wolf suddenly appeared before her. She yelped in surprise as it lunged at her throat. She ducked and squirmed underneath it, its jaws snapping at her.

Then she quickly hopped onto the next rock, her hind legs scrapping up the rock. But the wolf did not give up, in one fluid motion is jumped in front of her again and this time it got her by the scruff of her neck. It violently began to shake her, blood droplets scattering everywhere.

It then slammed her onto the rock, stars dancing before her eyes. It then raised its unsheathed paw, ready to come down on her. Then from out of nowhere, a slivery blue streak landed on top of the beast, clamping onto its neck.

Waterpelt! She thought. The wolf began to shake its head, trying to loosen Waterpelt's hold on it. Thinking fast, Firepaw launched herself at the wolf's throat, her jaw clamping into it as well. The thing gave a yelp of pain, its jaws snapping ferociously but never reaching her.

Then, it gave a mighty shake that dislodged Firepaw's grip, sending her nearly over the edge. It then tried again for Waterpelt, its head rearing back to reach her. Then, she let go and when its head came up again she slashed at its red eyes.

The thing gave a yelp of pain and she then jumped off the wolf's back. Blinded, the thing desperately tried to get the blood out of its eyes. In its desperate attempt, it didn't notice where it placed its foot, sending it careening over the edge. It howled in fear as it fell, ending in a sickening crunch of bones.

"Are you okay?" Waterpelt asked.

"Ya, I'm fine" Firepaw replied, "Where are the others?"

"Twilight is safe" she said, "Stripepelt and Rockclaw have diverted the other wolves attention but they need our help".

"Take me to them" Firepaw said. Waterpelt nodded and she began to descend down the cliff, Firepaw right behind her. Reaching the bottom, they saw Twilight lumbering on over to them.

"Quick young cats!" she said, "friends in trouble, must hurry!"

"We must make haste," Waterpelt hissed. The two cats followed Twilight as she led them deeper into the pass. They climbed up a small rise; the sounds of wolf and cat snarls could be heard. They reached the top that overlooked a small gorge where Rockclaw and Stripepelt were busily trying to ward off the other two wolves attacks.

They were now backing up into a corner, taking defensive swipes at the advancing wolves. They will be killed unless we do something! She thought.

She then took off down the rise, Waterpelt next to her. Reaching the bottom they launched themselves onto the wolves. Firepaw clamped down into the wolf's tough fur as it gave a howl of surprise and began to thrash madly to get the cat off.

This distraction gave Stripepelt and Rockclaw the chance they needed. They flung at the creatures, claws digging into their skin, teeth biting down. Then the wolf managed to fling Firepaw off, landing on all fours, claws skidding on the hard surface. Stripepelt launched himself of as the wolf snapped its jaws at where he once was.

Firepaw saw Waterpelt and Rockclaw both circling the wolf, being cautious of its moves. They were no match for these things, Firepaw had to think of something quick. Looking around, she saw a loose rock formation that hung on the gorges wall. Maybe if I loosen the rocks she thought it might be able to crush them.

Without thinking, she ran for the wall and began to climb up the gorge's side, claws digging into any crevices she could find until she made it to the rocks. She looked down and saw that the wolves were back in control, the three cats now in a defensive circle as they began to stalk towards them.

"Guys!" Firepaw yelled, "get ready to run!" without waiting for their answer, she quickly dislodged a small rock. She heard the sound as the rocks began to move and realized she had to get of before she gets crushed.

She launched herself of the wall and landed on the ground, a jarring pain rushing threw her. Then, she heard the sound of rocks tumbling. Ignoring the pain, she quickly made a mad sprint as rocks began to fall and roll pass her.

Luckily, the others heard her warning and were already running for the overpass. Then, a huge rock came barreling from behind her. Quickly sidestepping, it careened right into one of the wolfs, a sickening crunch as it collided with the thing.

She then made it to the overpass but then something clamped onto her hind leg. It was the last wolf, its eyes now livid with fury. Then Stripepelt appeared, slashing at the things nose. It yelped and let go as it tumbled back into the gorge.

However, the landslide had stopped and the wolf was able to land on its feet. Without another hesitation it began to sprint back towards them.

"Quick! Run!" yelled Twilight. The cats took of as Twilight led them threw another opening. Looking behind, she saw the wolf was gaining speed.

They weren't going to be able to out run it. So Firepaw made a snap decision. She suddenly turned around and launched herself at the creatures face. The wolf had no idea what happened as she began to slash at it. Then it threw her off and made a lunge for her head. She quickly rolled over and slashed at the things muzzle.

It became momentarily distracted, shaking and sneezing as blood began to drip down and Firepaw instantly began running again. The others hadn't stopped for her, probably unaware of what she did.

The sides of the pass began to close in, getting closer and closer to her as she ran. Then they suddenly opened up and Firepaw saw in horror that she was heading directly over a cliff.

Chapter 21

Instantly, she began to dig her claws in, trying to slow down so she wouldn't fall to her death. She then stopped at the very edge, her paws nearly dangling over the side. She quickly pulled herself up, regaining her footing, panting heavily. Her energy was now all spent, her sides ached and her head was beginning to throb again.

But her momentary rest was disrupted when she heard the heavy breathing and frantic footsteps coming from behind her.

Turning she saw the wolf running at break neck speed, tongue lolling, eyes livid, blood flowing from its muzzle. It was in such a rage that it didn't even notice the cliff side. A plan coming to mind, Firepaw held her ground, waiting for the right moment.

Then the wolf burst from the pass and made a lunge at her, claws outstretched. Then Firepaw jumped to one side just before it could catch her. She then heard the sound of the wolf's howl as it began its long fall over the side.

Firepaw rose to her paws, exhausted and dizzy, all her energy sapped.

"Firepaw!" she looked up to see Stripepelt trotting over to her "are you all right?"

"Ya, I'm okay," Firepaw said as he helped her up "where are the others?"

"Their up ahead" he said "I came back to see what had become of you".

"Well, I'm okay" she said.

"You look exhausted," he said.

"I am," she said, nearly stumbling as she took a paw step.

"Here, let me help" he said, leaning against her to steady herself.

"Thanks Stripepelt" she said as they began to walk the lip of the cliff.

"You really proved yourself today" he continued.

"Thanks" she said.

"I think its time that you received your warrior name". Firepaw looked at him in surprise. Her warrior name? She thought.

"R-really?" she said, still finding the idea hard to believe "you think I'm ready?"

"Ready?" Stripepelt said, "You are more then ready. You have done more spectacular deeds today then I have in my entire warrior life".

"That's not true," she said.

"Yes it is Firepaw," he said, looking at her "I am very proud of you" he paused "I always dreamed of the day when my daughter would earn her warrior name". Firepaw saw the pain in his eyes as he remembered his own kits.

"You have become like a daughter to me" he continued "maybe not by blood but still something as special. Heart". Firepaw felt warmth inside her as he said this. They stopped and Stripepelt pulled away to face her directly.

"I, Stripepelt, bestow upon you Firepaw" he said, reciting the speech that all cats were given when they became warriors "the warrior name of Firestorm. Do you accept?"

Firepaw nodded and Stripepelt leaned over and rested his head on hers "I know you will make me proud" he whispered.

They then pulled away, a proud look in his eyes "well come along Firestorm" he said "we better hurry up before they start to worry".

Firestorm nodded and the two cats continued down along the path.


	6. Part 6: Vag

Chapter 22

They soon came upon one of the corpses of the wolves. Darkclaw could only gape in horror at the sight of the huge decaying creature. Shadestar however found himself even further impressed.

So they managed to kill a wolf of this size? He thought very curious indeed. As they kept on following the cats trail, Shadestar couldn't help but second-guess himself, something he rarely ever did.

Maybe he was wrong about these cats; maybe they aren't as useless as he originally thought. Maybe he'd been a bit harsh when he said he would kill them slowly and give the rest to the Creeper. Maybe, just maybe.

They might make valuable warriors he thought. He was always looking for good warriors. When he catches them, maybe he won't kill them immediately. After all, valuable assets are a key to maintaining power.

"Now are you convinced?" Darkclaw said, "We should turn around now!"

"Silence brother" Shadestar said, "We have not yet encountered any of the horrors these mountains hide. In fact, it seems our little friends are doing all the work for us".

"But still" Darkclaw said, "we may still encounter one of these creatures. I strongly believe we should-"

"You know Darkclaw" Shadestar said, "I am really getting tired of your petty pleas".

Darkclaw looked at him in astonishment "w-what do you mean?"

"I mean to say is" Shadestar said "that you are becoming more and more like some scared apprentice then a clan deputy".

"And your point being?" Darkclaw said.

Shadestar turned and looked him dead in the eyes with his piercing gaze "my point being, if I hear another one of your desperate cries to turn around, I will cut your throat and leave you to die".

Darkclaw looked at him with shock and fury "you can't be serious!" he exclaimed, "you kill me and the whole cycle is broken!"

"Times change," Shadestar said "and old traditions die out".

"What are you saying?" Darkclaw asked, suspicion creeping into his voice.

"It is time that we shed old traditions" Shadestar said "for one, why is it that we must separate the clans? And why must we have three separate leaders to lead them?"

"Because it is the law!" Darkclaw exclaimed, "It has been the law ever since our ancestors first took over, what you are talking about is complete heresy! You will be throwing away traditions we have kept alive for seasons!"

"And wasn't it our ancestors who first threw away old traditions?" Shadestar said, "some things are meant to die out Darkclaw. I believe it is time for a new order to commence".

"And what is this new order that of which you speak?" Darkclaw said, his voice hard.

A glint appeared in Shadestar's eyes "you will see Darkclaw, in time…in time" he then got up and began to walk again, his nose on the floor picking up the trail again.

"Just remember" he said "not another word. You know me, I tend to keep the promises I make". He then continued on the path.

What are you planning brother? Darkclaw thought what madness do you have forming in your mind?

Chapter 23

The next morning, the small group continued on their journey. When Stripepelt and the newly named Firestorm finally caught up with the group, she told them of what had happened and how she got her warrior name. Both Waterpelt and Twilight congratulated her while Rockclaw choose to mutter only clan leaders can appoint a warrior name.

Other then that, she was glad that everyone had made it okay. They camped under a small rock overhanging and woke at first light the next morning. They continued along the same pass, making only a few turns along the way.

They soon made it to the end of the pass at sun high, where they found themselves in another ravine only this one was a lot bigger and there were a few trees growing. But other then that, it still seemed pretty barren.

"Okay young cats" Twilight said "not much further. We should be out of mountains in no time soon".

"Really?" Waterpelt said "what a relief".

"About time" Rockclaw said in his usually gruff manner. Firestorm morale seemed to skyrocket, finally she thought just a few more steps and we'll be out of this forsaken mountain.

Everyone was suddenly in a brighter mood all the way threw the ravine, there was now talk about what they might see once they leave and about these supposed clans and everything else that had to deal with there new found life.

"Now, do they really have medicine cats?" Waterpelt asked Twilight.

"Oh yes" Twilight said.

"And exactly how big is this lake?" Firestorm asked "is it like the one back at our old home?"

"Yes" Twilight said "maybe bit smaller but still, it very big". Firestorm just couldn't wait. Finally, the life she always dreamed of was about to come true. No more fear, no more oppression, no more killings, just a chance for her to finally live her life and to serve her clan with loyalty for the first time in her life.

They were nearing the end of the ravine, a rocky area dotted with many boulders. At the end was a large cliff with a split right down the middle that formed another pass into the mountain.

"Twilight" Stripepelt said, "I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for us".

"It no trouble" Twilight answered "I only follow what spirit ancestors tells me".

"Well, we couldn't have done it without you" Firestorm said "we are forever in your debt". Twilight nodded thanks.

"So what will you do once we're out of here?" Stripepelt asked.

"Not sure" Twilight said, "maybe might return to home at sun-drowned place, see how sister is doing. Who knows, maybe-" but Twilight stopped when an ominous growl was heard. Everyone froze, ears pricked, claws unsheathed.

Then, a loud and furious roar rang out across the ravine, shattering the stony silence that had followed them.

"What was that?" Waterpelt whispered, her fear scent becoming evident again.

Then, Firestorm heard the sound of footprints crunching on the stony floor. She then realized it was coming from behind them. She slowly turned her head and came face to face with the follower.

Padding towards them was an enormous mountain lion. Its fur was the color of rock, gray and white. It had a large, bulky body corded with muscle, enormous hind and front legs that each ended at paws dotted with large, curved claws that seemed razor sharp. It's had eyes the color of coal, black pits against its head. A pair of large pointed teeth protruded from its mouth and Firestorm saw that they had the stains of blood all over them.

"Vag" whispered Twilight.

Firestorm felt her stomach drop. This lion was huge! Bigger then any she'd ever imagine and if what Twilight said were true, they wouldn't be able to outrun it. It seemed like the only thing they could do was stand and fight.

"What do we do?" Waterpelt asked.

"We have to fight it" Rockclaw said.

"Are you insane?" she hissed, "We're no match for that thing! We should run!"

"No" Twilight said, "will catch us. Must fight".

"But how?" Waterpelt exclaimed "how are we gonna defeat something like that!"

No one spoke as the Vag stopped only a few lengths away from them, its large tail swishing, ready to pounce. "We'll just have to try" Stripepelt said.

Then, the Vag growled and it pounced. Lighting fast, the cat's barley reacted in time when it landed near them. It instantly swatted with its paw, sending the lumbering Twilight clear across the clearing. Rockclaw jumped onto its back but the Vag easily shook him off.

Waterpelt, Stripepelt, and Firestorm all attacked at once but the Vag was quicker. It dodged Stripepelt's attack, slashed at Waterpelt, and reared its hind legs, sending Firestorm barreling into the ground.

Stripepelt instantly launched himself again at the Vag's face, scratching at it furiously. But the lion swatted Stripepelt off it like he was a fly. He pinned him down with one paw and opened its mouth, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth. But then Rockclaw jumped onto its back, causing the Vag to growl in surprise. Then Waterpelt launched herself at him and Firestorm jumped onto its back.

The Vag snarled in frustration and gave an almighty shake, sending all three cats off it. Firestorm skidded on the ground, regaining her footing. Stripepelt once again tried to jump onto the Vag but it raised its paw and hit Stripepelt right across the face, sending him straight to the ground.

Firestorm saw Waterpelt lying unconscious while Rockclaw was nowhere to be seen. With no other threats, the Vag turned its attention to her. It snarled at her and she instantly tore of across the ravine. She could hear the Vag's heavy footsteps only right behind her, quickly catching up to her.

She launched herself up a small tree, digging in with her claws as she clambered onto the low hanging branch. The Vag came flying at her, the shear force causing the branch to snap as the lion collided. Hanging on for dear life, she began to climb higher up the small tree until she reached the top.

But then, the Vag was able to claw its way up the tree, its shear weight causing the tree to bend. It began to lash at Firestorm with its deadly claws as she tried to inch away from it. Then, she felt the stinging pain as one of its claws tore threw her skin. She howled in pain and lost her grip on the tree.

She tumbled down, hitting a branch square in the face, and landing in a crumpled heap at the bottom. Stars danced before her eyes and she tried to get up, blood pouring from her shoulder. She then felt the heavy thud behind her as the Vag jumped off the tree.

It raised its clawed paw, ready to finish her, when Stripepelt launched himself onto the creatures back. The lion roared in rage and began to shake the cat of it when Rockclaw and Waterpelt appeared, jumping at the things face.

The Vag snarled in frustration, shaking its huge body to throw off the attacking cats. It batted at Rockclaw with on of its huge paws, then tore Waterpelt off it, and twisted its head round and clasped Stripepelt in its mouth. It flung him to the ground and then raised its hooked paw, ready to finish the old warrior.

Then, from out of nowhere, Twilight appeared. She flung herself at the Vag's throat, slashing and biting at it with her powerful claws. The lion howled in pain and rage, desperately trying to fling the enraged badger off it.

Then, it finally caught Twilight in its jaws and flung her of it. She then hit one of the stone boulders with a crunch and fell to the ground.

"Twilight!" Firestorm yowled, desperately getting up to her paws.

She saw that Twilight's attack had opened a huge hole in the Vag's throat. Dark red blood began to pour out of the lion, slowly beginning to sway from the amount of blood lose. Then, it gave one final roar and collapsed to the ground. It was dead.

Firestorm slowly got to her feet and padded over to the Vag. She cautiously prodded it with her paw. When it didn't move, only then was she sure it was dead.

"Is it…" said Waterpelt, walking over. She had a large scratch near her eye and her ear was torn.

"Yes, I believe so" Firestorm said. Soon Rockclaw and Stripepelt padded over. Patches of Rockclaw's fur was missing and his paw seemed to be bleeding. Stripepelt had small teeth marks on his fur from where the Vag bite him and like Rockclaw, was missing patches of his fur.

Then Firestorm remembered Twilight. She padded over to the crumpled form of the badger. She was breathing but just barley, her eyes beginning to fog over.

"Twilight?" Firestorm asked, "Are you okay?"

She breathed deeply "are cats safe?" she said weekly.

"Yes, everyone is safe" Firestorm said "thanks to you".

"Yes" Stripepelt said, padding next to her "without you, we might be dead".

"That good" Twilight said. She hissed in a sharp breath.

"Twilight, don't worry" Firestorm said "we'll get you better".

"No" Twilight said sharply "their no help for me now. I feel strength beginning to fade".

"No, don't say that Twilight!" Firestorm said, "We can help you, we can-"

"No" Twilight said sharply "please, listen to me. I don't have more time left, I feel ancestors coming for me. Listen carefully".

She took in a deep breath "follow that pass, follow it all the way threw. It will lead you out of mountains. Once out, you be at foothills of forest. Look towards setting sun and follow it, you soon will come to pool as brilliant as crystal and as cold as ice. Follow stream it produces, will lead you to lake. There you find cats".

Firestorm wanted to protest but she realized how pointless it would be. Show only nodded, her head lowered.

"You have done so much for us Twilight" Stripepelt said "we can never thank you enough".

"Yes" Waterpelt said "you have given me the chance to start over again. I forever thank you".

Rockclaw nodded "your okay…for a badger. Thank you, for everything".

Twilight's eyes twinkled with happiness "good bye cats, may ancestors watch over you. And tell sister, I say goodbye". They nodded. Then, Twilight gave one final breath and her eyes went dull.


	7. Part 7: Salvation

Chapter 24

Since there was no dirt to bury Twilight, the cats could only bury her body under small rocks that had chipped off the large boulders. It was an undeserving grave but it was the only one that they could manage. Paying their final respects to the brave badger, they headed for the pass.

As the sun began to sink, the mountains around them began to thin. Firestorm knew that they were almost out of this hated place, just a few more steps to go.

They pass ended at a small cliff that overlooked a large forest that stretched out before them. Just like Twilight said she thought.

"We made it!" Waterpelt exclaimed, "We actually made it!"

"I can't believe it" Rockclaw said, "the badger was right".

Firestorm bounded over to Stripepelt "we did it Stripepelt!" she said excitedly.

"Yes, we did" Stripepelt said "all thanks to you". Firestorm couldn't help but feel warmed by this comment.

"What is it the badger said for us to do next?" Rockclaw asked.

"She said to follow the setting sun," Firestorm said. She looked up to the sky and saw the sun was beginning to sink below the horizon. "So I think we go that way," she said, pointing with her tail.

"Well, we better hurry" he said, beginning to scale down the cliff "the sun is almost down". Stripepelt nodded and made his way for the cliffs edge and began to climb down as well. Waterpelt and Firestorm both followed behind them.

They soon made it to the forest edge and Firestorm couldn't be happier. She had missed the forest so much, the smell of the trees, the rustle of prey, the many scents; it was as if she was returning home. Well, maybe not her old home but something much better.

They trekked all the way threw the forest until the sun had completely set and nighttime soon fell. They made their camp at the base of a large oak tree. Already, Firestorm missed Twilight. She missed the old badgers scent and the group seemed so small without her bulky presence.

But she knew that Twilight most wanted her to be happy, not moping around like a depressed queen. To take her mind off, she listened to the familiar sounds of the forest, a soothing melody she had missed while in the confines of the silent Divide.

"You seem awful happy" Stripepelt said as he knelt beside her.

"I just missed the forest, that's all" Firestorm said.

"Ya, I know what your saying" Stripepelt said, "If I had to spend one more night in those dreaded mountains I think I'd claw my eyes out". Firestorm laughed lightly at this.

"How's your shoulder?" Stripepelt asked.

"Its okay" Firestorm replied, "it hurts a bit but it seems fine".

"But still" Stripepelt said, "I think we should get some dock leaves to treat that". Stripepelt got up and told the others what he was doing and then slipped off into the night.

Firestorm laid down, her head resting on one of the oak tree's roots. Waterpelt was busy grooming her unkempt fur while Rockclaw stood on watch, his eyes constantly looking for intruders.

Firestorm thought of Spottedleaf. She hadn't heard from her since she gave her that warning, she hoped she'd visit her soon. Then, as she thought of Spottedleaf, she remembered the warning she gave her. Someone follows your path.

She hadn't given much thought to the warning, simply because she had not once caught a glimpse of this supposed someone who was following them. She really doubted it was someone from the clans but the possibility of some unknown horror of the Divide stalking them seemed very possible. But even so, would this someone or something follow them all the way to the forest?

Stripepelt soon returned with a wad of dock leaves in his jaw. He chewed up the leaves into a fine pulp and began to apply it to her wound. It stung a bit as the juices seeped in but she managed to get threw it.

"I wonder what Thunderclan is going to be like?" Firestorm asked.

"Well, Twilight said their very good cats" Stripepelt said "so I'm sure they'll be fine".

"Are you sure that we should go to this Thunderclan?" Rockclaw said.

Firestorm looked at him "what do you mean?"

"I know that Twilight says their good cats" Rockclaw said "but, a clan led by a former house cat? Doesn't sit well with me and sounds like they're less of a clan but more of a support group for rejects and outcast. Now, I think we should go to this Shadowclan, this Blackstar sounds like a more fit leader".

"You can't be serious!" Firestorm said, "Twilight says there the most devious kind of clan out there. And this Blackstar sounds no better then Shadestar".

"I'm just saying" Rockclaw said, "I don't think Thunderclan would be the right choice". Firestorm couldn't believe him! He was actually suggesting they go and live with a clan that sounded like an exact clone of the cats they have escaped from.

"Waterpelt, don't you think that is a bad idea?" she asked.

Waterpelt batted her paws "well, I mean…no offense Firestorm, Thunderclan sounds like a great clan but, I think I'd be more at home in Riverclan. I mean, I've lived by water for most of my life and from the sound of it; Riverclan is the only clan that is willing to get their paws wet. I just won't be able to get used to a life in a forest without water nearby".

Firestorm couldn't believe it "Stripepelt, do you hear this?" she said, looking at the tom.

He didn't speak for a moment "well Firestorm, I do agree that we should got to Thunderclan…but, if Rockclaw and Waterpelt want to go somewhere else…then we can't stop them". Firestorm looked at him in disbelief.

"Look" he continued, "here's what I think we should do. We should stick to our original plan and go meet with this Firestar and find Thunderclan. Once we get settled…then, Rockclaw and Waterpelt can decide if they want to leave to Shadowclan or Riverclan".

This didn't sit well with Firestorm but it was a reasonable enough plan, maybe they might change their minds once they got settled in. Firestorm lay there awake for a long time, the others long since having fallen asleep. Tomorrow they'd continue on their path to the lake. Tomorrow would be the day they'd arrived at their new home.

* * *

"So the legends were true," Darkclaw said as he and Shadestar looked at the dead body of the Vag.

"What did I tell you Darkclaw?" Shadestar said, "Not all the legends about these mountains aren't true". Now Shadestar was impressed. If these cats could have taken down a mountain lion of this size, then they must have been some fine warriors.

Shadestar decided he was not going to kill them. Instead, he'd give them one final chance to rejoin Treeclan. Otherwise, the Creeper would have of them instantly.

Darkclaw kept on staring at the mountain lion, his eyes saying that they should turn back but he kept his silence.

"Come" Shadestar, said "it shouldn't take us long now".

Darkclaw looked at him "how do you know?"

"All mountains have their limits" he said, "I believe we are close to the end". He then padded around the Vag and headed for the pass. It shouldn't be long now he thought; if what they say is true then my plans will finally come full circle.

Chapter 25

The next day, the four cats began to hunt. It had been ages since they last ate, their ribs sticking out from their pelts and their strength almost empty. Luckily, the forest was full of prey and catching them wasn't so tough.

Once they had their share of prey, they waited for the sun to begin to set and started to walk. From what Twilight said, they were looking for a pool of water. Not just any pool but a very special one. She was pretty sure she'd know what Twilight was talking about once she saw it.

As the sun began to disappear below the horizon, the cats still haven't found the pool and it seemed like they would have to camp soon. Then before they knew it, nighttime had come and they were forced to stop.

"Are you sure we're heading in the right direction?" Rockclaw said.

"She said follow the setting sun," Stripepelt answered.

"Well, I don't see no pool" he replied. They made camp at the bottom of a small rise dotted with heavy brush. Rockclaw went off to hunt while Waterpelt began grooming her crumpled fur and Stripepelt stood guard.

Firestorm took a huge yawn. She felt really tired and decided to sleep early. Laying down on a soft piece of grass, she soon began to drift off to sleep.

Then, she smelled it. A familiar scent, a familiar sweet scent. Spottedleaf! She thought. Getting up, she looked around but didn't see the tortoiseshell cat. But her scent still hung in the air. Getting up, she began to follow the scent up the rise.

"Firestorm?" Stripepelt said "Firestorm, what are you doing?" she didn't answer him, so intent on following the scent. She began to work through the thick brush, the scent getting stronger. She was close now.

"Firestorm! Come back here immediately!" Stripepelt yelled after her.

She still didn't answer him, the scent so strong now that she could almost see Spottedleaf. Then, all of a sudden, the bushes thinned out and Firestorm found herself at the top of the rise.

Looking down into a small gorge, she saw a brilliant looking pool. So crystal clear that it seemed to be a small patch of the sky. A small waterfall trickled down a rock face that fed the pool. She also saw a small path that lead down to the pool, the paw prints of other cats evident in the earth. This was it! She thought the pool that Twilight was talking about!

"Hey everyone!" Firestorm yelled "come quickly, I've found it! I've found the pool!" she heard a rustling in the brush and soon Stripepelt and Waterpelt appeared.

"What is it Firestorm?" Waterpelt asked.

"It's the pool!" she said excitedly "the pool that Twilight spoke, its right here!"

The two cats walked over and looked down, the pool sparklingly like a gem down below.

"Your right!" Waterpelt exclaimed, "It is!"

"We're here at last" Stripepelt said, his voice sounding dreamy, the thought that their long journey was now finally over.

"What are you babbling about?" Rockclaw appeared behind her, two mice clasped in his jaw.

"Rockclaw, we've found it!" Waterpelt said "the pool that shines like crystal, this is it!"

"What?" he said, putting down his catch "I don't believe it" he walked over to the side and looked down. He didn't speak for a few moments before sighing.

"I guess she was right" he said and for once, Firestorm thought she saw happiness in the cats eyes. But, it vanished almost instantly and the old Rockclaw suddenly appeared.

"So what do we do now?" he said.

"We have to find the stream that it forms" Firestorm said "we follow that and it should lead us to the lake".

"Okay" Stripepelt said "everyone, look for the stream". The four cats then began to search. Firestorm circled around the edge, keeping her ears perked for the sound of rushing water. Then, she heard it, a small babbling sound.

She followed the sound down through the bushes before she broke out at the top of a small cliff where a stream could be seen running below.

"Everyone, over here!" she yelled. She waited and soon the others appeared.

"Good work Firestorm" Stripepelt said, "now, all we have to do is follow it". The cats began to climb down the cliff, jumping from rocks that stuck out of the cliff. They soon reached the bottom and began to follow the flowing stream.

Firestorm was quivering with excitement. At last she thought everything they have worked so hard for is coming alive at last. The new life she so longed for was just within reach. Thank you Spottedleaf she thought thank you for everything.

They kept on following the stream, which slowly began to widen. Then, they headed up a small rise and they had found it.

Before them was the lake, just like Twilight said, sparkling in the moonlight. The sound of the waves against the shore a reassuring sound.

"We've made it" Firestorm said breathlessly. No one else spoke, everyone to overwhelmed to speak.

At long last, their journey…was finally over.


	8. Part 8: Intruders

Chapter 26

Firestorm couldn't believe it. There it was, the lake that Spottedleaf told, sparkling like some gem from the sky.

"We did it!" Waterpelt exclaimed.

"We sure did" Stripepelt purred.

"Its great" Rockclaw said "but now what do we do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Firestorm said, "we have to find Thunderclan!" she began to tread down the hill when Rockclaw stepped in front of her.

"Are you sure that is such a good idea?" he said.

"Why wouldn't it be?" she asked.

"How do we even know this Thunderclan will embrace us with claws sheathed?" Rockclaw asked "how do we not know that as soon as we show our faces, they will assume us an enemy and try to rip us to shreds?"

"Because they wouldn't!" Firestorm exclaimed.

"And how can you be so sure?" Rockclaw asked.

"Enough!" Stripepelt said, padding between them. As much as Firestorm wanted to disagree with him, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe Rockclaw might be right. After all, it wasn't like Spottedleaf told her for sure that Thunderclan would accept them. And besides, do they even know about their coming?

"Firestorm" Stripepelt said, "I think want Rockclaw says might be true. We don't know if they will be welcoming to us unless we explain first, so until then we are going to have to be very careful when entering the territory".

"I guess" Firestorm said.

"Okay" he said, "we should get going".

"Wait, where exactly are we gonna find this Thunderclan?" Waterpelt asked.

"If I can remember correctly," Firestorm said "I think there territory is in that woods over there".

"Are you certain?" Rockclaw asked.

"I'm almost positive" she replied.

"Well, only one way to find out" Stripepelt said. With that done, the four cats began to head down the hill, quickly crossing from the riverbank until the forest soon engulfed them.

Almost immediately, Firestorm could detect the scent of cat. At first, she was bewildered, she couldn't hear any sound of movement and it was too early into the territory for them to find the camp.

"Do you smell that?" she asked.

Rockclaw sniffed at a nearby tree "it's a scent marking" he said.

"A scent marking?" Waterpelt asked, "Why would they need a scent marking?" back in the old forest, scent markings were never put up. All cats knew that Treeclan had the forest, Lakeclan had the lake, and Mountainclan had the mountains. If a cat was excepted to cross, they must first have the permission from their leader to do so. Disobey and a cat would suffer the consequences. With those kind of rules, scent markings would have just seemed unnecessary.

"Well" Rockclaw said, "if they have these things up, it must mean they don't like trespassers".

"Everyone, keep a lookout" Stripepelt said "we don't want to get caught".

"But it's the middle of the night!" Firestorm said, "Who would still be up at a time like this?"

"We can't be sure" Stripepelt replied.

They continued on into the woods, not really having any idea of where they should be going. There were scent trails all over the place and it was difficult to pick up a trail. Finally, they decided to stop, deciding to rest at the foot of a giant oak tree that seemed to reach for the sky.

Firestorm could barley sleep, still so excited that they actually made it. She prayed that these cats would take them in they have to! Otherwise, why would Spottedleaf send her here in the first place?

Then Firestorm began to think of the warning again. At this point, it would have seemed pointless to continue on worrying about it. The fact that someone could have followed them all the way from the old forest seemed impossible.

Right?

Chapter 27

Shadestar couldn't help but feel proud when they finally exited the mountain the previous day. It was almost as if he was home again, walking under the canopy of trees.

"Where exactly are they heading?" Darkclaw asked.

A glint appeared in Shadestar's eyes "oh you'll see" he said, "you'll see".

"What?" Darkclaw asked, "You know where they're going?"

"I might have an idea" he replied.

"Well, what is it?" Darkclaw asked.

"Not sure yet" Shadestar said "we'll just have to see if I'm right".

It won't be long now he thought. If what that tabby cat said was true, their trail will lead them to the lake.

The cat Shadestar was referring to had visited him in a dream not so long ago. At first, Shadestar was cautious and didn't believe the cat; he believed it was nothing more but an unusual dream. But after listing to what he said and the things he could do, Shadestar wanted to learn more.

The cat told him that in the near future, some of his warriors would flee him, along with others from the two clans. They would head into the forbidden mountains and seek refuge someplace else. If Shadestar were to follow them, they would lead him to a golden opportunity, the kind that could bring his dreams to life. A chance for him to become the most powerful cat ever seen.

And who exactly was this mysterious cat? He was a large tabby tom with extremely muscular shoulders and unusually long front claws. His name was…

Tigerstar.

* * *

The next morning, Firestorm found herself awake when an unfamiliar scent filled her nose. Snapping her eyes open, she took another whiff and realized that it smelled like the scent mark from yesterday.

Pricking up her ears, she could just detect the sound of talking. Cats! She thought suddenly.

Quickly getting up, she snuck past the others and cautiously made her way through the bush until two cats came into sight. One was a large white tom and the other was white as well, except with ginger splotches all over.

"Can you smell that?" said the white tom.

The other lifted its head and began to sniff. Then Firestorm got a look at the cats face and almost gasped. The cat's left face was horribly disfigured, the eye seemingly gone and rough patches of fur all over.

"Ya, I can" the cat said, apparently female.

"Doesn't smell like Shadowclan" the white tom said "or Windclan for that matter".

"There seems to be others," the disfigured one said, "you think it might be a couple of rouges?"

"Probably" the other said "we better tell Firestar about this". Then the two cats turned around and disappeared into the bushes.

So much for a subtle entrance she thought. Now that they have their scent, it was going to be tough trying to stay concealed without causing alarm.

Firestorm headed back to the others and began to wake them up.

"W-what?" Rockclaw grumbled angry.

"A couple of cats have caught our scent" Firestorm said "we have to hurry to find the Thunderclan camp to explain to Firestar about our situation".

"Okay" Stripepelt said "take us to where you saw these cats. Maybe we can follow their scent to the camp".

Firestorm lead the others to the spot and sure enough was able to pick up on the cats scent. The path seemed very straightforward until the trail began to mingle with the scents of others. This must mean there close to the camps.

They began to spread out a little, looking for any signs of the camp. Then, Firestorm began to faintly pick out the sounds of cats.

She began to wander away from the others, sniffing the path and following the sounds.

"Firestorm?" Waterpelt said "Firestorm, where are you going?"

"I think I hear something" she said "I think its coming from over the bush" then as she got closer, she began to scent a great bunch of cats and a lot of talking going on.

"Over there!" she exclaimed "the camps over there!" then she suddenly began to tear of.

"Firestorm wait!" Stripepelt exclaimed but Firestorm barely heard him as she began to streak of to the brush.

All of a sudden the ground left her paws and she found herself flying through the air. It was then she realized that she had run straight of a cliff face! And was now plummeting to the bottom.

Chapter 28

Firestorm felt like she was back on the bird again, diving down to the ground. But unlike last time, there wasn't going to be a soft landing.

She then collided with the floor, the wind escaping from her, and her head swimming. She almost black out but somehow managed to hand in there.

When her vision came to, she found that she had landed in the middle of some sort of gorge, as if a giant cat had taken a large chunk of the earth. She could also detect the smell of many cats.

Then, she heard a yowl of alarm and before she knew it, she was surrounded by a whole group of warriors. She must have landed directly into the Thunderclan camp! And thanks to that entrance, she practically announced herself to the entire clan!

"What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" one hissed.

"Wait please!" Firestorm yowled, "I mean no harm. I wish to speak with Firestar!" the cats looked at her wearily. One bracken colored tom stuck his nose forward and gave a sniff.

"She doesn't smell like any of the other clans," he said.

"She stinks is more like it," said a brown colored she-cat.

"What is going on?" said a large orange tom with green eyes and a fiery pelt. Even though she had never met him, Firestorm already knew that this must be Firestar.

"It seems this cat would like to speak with you," said the large white tom Firestorm noticed earlier.

"Firestar!" yowled a gray haired tom "we found three others outside the camp! They wish to speak with you!"

Firestar looked at Firestorm, then padded off with the gray warrior through a grouse tunnel. When they left, Firestorm could already hear the sound of others beginning to talk.

"Who do you think she is?" one asked.

"She doesn't look to come from another clan" another said "and she smells awful!"

"You think maybe she's a rouge?" another one replied.

"What would a rouge have any business with Firestar?"

A few moments later, Firestar and the gray tom returned along with Stripepelt, Waterpelt, and Rockclaw right behind them followed by other warriors.

"Graystripe" Firestar said, referring to the tom behind him.

"Yes Firestar" he said obediently.

"Take our guest to Leafpool's den" he said "post a few warriors in there with them, just in case they might do anything rash. When the time comes, I will then speak with them".

"Yes Firestar" he said.

"As for everyone else, back to our duties!" he yowled. The cats soon began to break up and head off into other places off the camp, still whispering about the sudden events.

"Well, come along" Graystripe said. Firestorm hauled herself up and followed the tom through the camp and under a curtain of lichen into a seemingly hidden den with the exotic smell of many herbs. Inside, their rested a small light brown tabby with amber eyes and white paws.

"Ah, hello Graystripe" the she cat said but then uncertainty entered her eyes when she saw the four ravaged warriors behind him.

"It appears these four have something to say with Firestar" he said "he wants to keep them hear until he speaks with them".

She nodded "yes, of course".

"I will leave Spiderleg and Thornclaw here to make sure they don't do anything, all right?" she nodded again. The two then exchanged goodbyes and Graystripe headed out of the den while two cats took up guard outside.

"You want anything to eat?" she asked.

"That would be nice" Waterpelt said. Rockclaw glared at her for saying this but Leafpool didn't seem to notice as she padded past them.

"Now what?" asked Rockclaw.

Stripepelt turned to him "and now we wait".

"That's it?" he said.

"Until we talk with Firestar" Stripepelt said "then yes, that is all we can do for now".


End file.
